Lionheart
by seasaltmemories
Summary: And so the princess and the lionheart danced til the rest of the world faded away.


Lionheart: a person of exceptional bravery. Forte liked to think this described her, but lately her courage was faltering. It was stupid and idiotic and a million other words Kiel could likely name. She was never good with words, but it doesn't take a wordsmith to name a coward when they see one.

If only her enemy was of flesh and bone. That would be so much easier. Fighting and defending was at the core of her being. If only she had an opponent to defeat could she return to the fearless knight she used to be.

But the only person who could qualify as an enemy is a certain princess, and at this point, she could bring Forte to her knees with a laugh.

Yes she had done the worst thing she could possible do: fall in love with her liege. The poor parvenu of a princess, Her Highness Frey, Princess of the Central Lands. The fact she ended up serving her was a surprise. If she hadn't stormed off determined to duel this foreigner to the death when the news came their town would be used as the capital of a new country, she would have never spoken a word to Frey. But when she rode up the nearest servant girl, demanding to know where the woman that dare intrude on her family's sacred land was, she quickly learned the modest, servant girl was really the princess.

For a split second, her righteous fury faded, replaced with the flustered embarrassment of a maiden. But that was all the time it took for Frey to invite this angry swordswoman in for tea.

What was at first a quick break to get a reading on this potential enemy turned into a long heartfelt conversation. Her blinding idealism blew Forte away. They hadn't even known each other for a day, yet she felt like she could trust this girl with a musical laugh and sparkling eyes. It was almost like coming home, expect home was a person instead of a roof and four walls.

"I don't have many people working under me yet. You love this land as much as I hope to one day, so could think about being my knight?"

It was an easy decision to make.

Forte became a royal knight while Kiel was a royal scholar. It felt like just yesterday they were starting out and trying to fit into these new roles. At some point they lost count of all the years that passed as they grew together. It took a rude awakening for Forte to realize things wouldn't stay the same forever.

It started last spring when a courtier from the Southern Lands came to visit. Prince Arthur was a well-educated man and wished to talk about alliances and trade agreements their countries would mutually benefit from.

A few weeks later when he arrived with his plethora of gifts, it was clear what kind of alliance he was thinking of.

After that, the courting candidates came in by the droves. Prince Leon of the Northern Lands treated Her Highness like they had known each other for years (and teased "Miss Knight" over jealousy that _was_ not there). Prince Dylas of the Eastern Lands was awkward and seemed forced to try and woo Frey, but eventually he fell for her charm as well. Prince Doug of the Western Lands was a bit hot-heated but was still an earnest and open. The little manor they had made their home was filled to the brim with guest that summer, and the country was buzzing with excitement over which suitor would win their free-spirited princess' heart.

Forte found the entire matter disgusting. As if Her Highness' entire life revolved around some strangers. She was still young. She didn't need to marry right away. Things were so perfect now, why did things have to change?

Forte had discovered her feelings for the Princess years ago, but she had quickly locked them away, content to just stand by her side. But now the idea of Frey falling in love and marrying made her feel sick. Gods, she was so stupid. On the off chance Frey even liked girls as well as boys, there was no guarantee she would return her affections. And even if she did, Frey had no family to speak off and needed to secure heirs for the safety of her country.

So Forte tried to carry out her duties without compliant while her heart sank lower and lower as the weeks passed.

"Who knew I'd find you here?" Forte looked up to see Frey had joined her in the garden.

"I needed a bit of fresh air from all those inflated egos," In honor of their guests leaving, a Ball had been held, which as expected ended up in lots of tension as each suitor vied to make the strongest last impression.

"I know, it was stifling," Frey laughed as she moved to stand next to her. "They're good guys though." Forte had to hold her tongue before she made a careless remark. "I don't believe you need to make a decision yet, but is they're anyone who's caught your fancy?

"Hmm," She gave a sheepish shrug. "There is one I like, but I'm not sure my feelings are returned."

 _As if nearly everyone doesn't adore you._

"Even so, please tell me. I am your trusted knight aren't I?" She wanted to make sure this was a decent fellow and not some rogue wanting her land.

"You sure are," Frey's smile could make flowers grow. "But I'll only give you hints, ok? First, this suitor is older than me," Ok that knocked out Prince Doug "Has long blonde hair," Oh it was Prince Arthur that captured her heart- "And beautiful, blue eyes."

Forte was so surprised, she nearly expected her eyebrows to fly off her face. "That doesn't describe any of your suitors... no wait." The revelation left her reeling, like she had been shot.

"I don't want to throw my weight around, but I love you, sorry," Frey quickly looked away, ears burning red.

"There's no need to apologize."

"I know I can't help what I feel, but I don't want things to be awkward and I don't want you to feel entitled to like me back. I just-" Her words were cut off when Forte took her hand and pressed Frey's knuckles gently to her lips.

"I told you, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Forte could barely believe her own words.

"I see," Frey smiled so bright, she made the stars seem dim. "Then may I have this dance?"

"Certainly," Forte returned a grin as she gripped Frey's waist tenderly

And so the princess and the lionheart danced til the rest of the world faded away.

* * *

 **A.N. For FFQ's Fune Factory Fanfic contest. It looked fun, and considering I was really gay for Forte before I knew I liked girls, I knew I needed to do some Frey/Forte.**


End file.
